


Baby, It's Cold Outside

by Bmarvels



Series: FairyTail AU Short Stories & One Shots [10]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Fluff, Inspired by A Christmas Carol, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:48:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21889933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bmarvels/pseuds/Bmarvels
Summary: All snuggled by the fire with a sleeping Exceed next to them, Lucy tries to leave before it gets too late, but Natsu tries to prevent her from leaving and to stay longer. Will he succeed in his attempts?
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia
Series: FairyTail AU Short Stories & One Shots [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1489979
Comments: 8
Kudos: 51





	Baby, It's Cold Outside

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sketchy788](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sketchy788/gifts).



Snuggled up by the fire with a fire dragon slayer at her side had been the ideal way to spend a shilly, winter’s evening. Happy laid curled up at the end of the couch sleeping while her and Natsu shared freshly baked cookies and homemade eggnog Mira had gifted everyone for the holiday season. Natsu stuffed the last of the cookies into his mouth while Lucy cupped her hands around a warm mug and watched her dorky boyfriend make a mess of crumbs all over him.  _ Some things will never change _ . She smiled at the thought. His crazy antics were always so spirited, it was hard to be annoyed by them. Everything he did, he did it with passion and determination. A giggle bubbled from her lips seeing a few crumbs stuck to his face.

“Natsu, you’re such a mess,” she giggled, reaching up to wipe the crumbs away. “There. Now, I should probably get going before it gets too late.”

“Aww, but come on, Luce. It’s much warmer in here, right?” He wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled against her soft hair.

“Natsuu,” she whined between soft giggles, “I really can’t stay. I’ve got to go and you’re not making this any easier.”

“But it’s so cold outside,” he protested, “wouldn’t you rather stay like this by the fire?” He snuggled closer into her, keeping his hold around her firm. His warmth seeped into her skin. It was so relaxing, and it had been quite a perfect evening. Laying against him with his arms wrapped so snuggly around her was like a spell she couldn’t break. He knew just how easy it was to make her so comfortable that she wouldn’t want to leave, and he took full advantage of it now. “You know how much you hate the cold. Just stay here with me, Luce,” his voice low and his warm breath warm on her neck sending small chills down her spine.

“You’re doing this on purpose,” she huffed and pouted which didn’t last long as she leans more into him. “You know there will be talk at the guild if I stay. Why don’t you just take me home to keep me warm on the way?”

Natsu chuckled low. Aside from the rumble and shake of his chest, he didn’t move. He was resolute in trying to get her to stay. “So, what? Everyone knows we’re dating now. We really couldn’t keep that a secret for very long.”   
“Umm, excuse you. I was doing just fine. It was you and your big mouth that blabbed and told everyone!”

He just shrugged and nuzzled closer. His chin rested on her shoulder as he looked up at her soft brown eyes. A small glow from the flicker of the flames dancing in her eyes. Moments like this were one of his favorites, too. Just holding her, being close to her, and still teasing her all the while. Going on missions and new adventures were always fun but even in the quiet moments, he could find a peace he never dreamed of ever having. He smiled up at her.

“How about this. One more drink. And if you still want to leave once you’re done and brave the cold all by yourself, then I won’t stop you. Deal?”

Lucy’s taken aback by the offer. It was almost too sensible for him.  _ What could he possibly be planning?  _ She couldn’t help but wonder. With a brow raised at her smiling boyfriend, she gave in. “Fine. Deal.” He smirked, pleased with her agreeable answer. Planting a kiss on her cheek, he grabbed the empty mug from her hand to get her a refill. She watched him with a slightly wary eye until he disappears into the kitchen. With a sigh, she gazed back towards the fire and subconsciously rubbed at her arms. A slight chill began to settle in with his absence. Minutes ticked by and she began to wonder what was taking him so long. 

_ All he had to do was refill the mug. Even if it did need to be reheated, it shouldn’t be taking him this long.. _ She began to ponder. If it weren’t for the fire keeping her warm, she would’ve gone looking for him. A few more chilly minutes ticked by and a familiar warmth appeared behind her. Slowly, it washed over her, warming her once again before he even touched her skin. His cheek brushed against hers as his arms slowly wrapped around her waist from behind.

“Getting cold?” his voice soft, low as he asked brushing his lips against her ear. She hummed pleasantly, leaning back into his warm body. Natsu sat down behind her and pulled her onto his lap. Her legs draped to one side and her arms circling his neck. His lips found her jaw just below her ear, softly planting kisses. One after another, slow and feathery to the touch. His hands settled on her hips making, thumbs pressed gently making concentric circles massaging the area. His lips reached hers and she’s kissing him back. Their lips moved seamlessly against each other. His tongue brushing against her lower lip before he’s delving inside to taste her. Finding her own wet muscle, he coaxed it towards him giving a light suck to its tip drawing out a delicious moan from her. His hands moved up from her waist, fingers brushing against the underside of her breasts as her arms around his neck tighten. She deepened the kiss, nipping at his lip. A low growl rumbled through his chest as her hands move over to feel the rapid beating of his heart. For just a moment, he’s pulling back. His vision hazy as he’s looking at her flushed face. A devious smirk plastered on his face. “Seems like you’re all warmed up, again. Still want that last drink?” He asked pulling one of his arms back and holding up the refilled mug he left sitting behind him.

“Oh, shut up. You win, now stop talking.” She replied, pulling him back in for another kiss and making him set the mug aside once again. 


End file.
